Fear Of Fear's
by Madam Chainsaw
Summary: Summary inside, please Read and tell me what u think :) *Could Be Slash If U Want*
1. Chapter 1

A/N I haven't read the book's of this, I only just really watched the movie today. So please be kind, this idea came to me after I came home from the cinema...I know this isn't everyone's cup of tea, but if you guy's want this story could be a slash?. Sorry 4 any mistakes.

Summary : Two year's have passed since Pitch Black was locked away in his own pit of fear. Thing's have been going great for all the guardians, they were all making the children believe in them putting smile's of everyone's faces, But on the week before Easter the light's start to go out.

The Fear Of Fear Chapter 1 : Calling For Help

'Bunnymund' His nose twitched as his name was called. His eye's closed, still asleep from the tiring day his had, it was easter next sunday after all and getting everything ready and perfect for the children was a tiring job in its self. 'Bunny!' Jumping out of his bed made of hay, his boomerang in one hand a paint ball egg in the other, his long pointy ears stood straight from his head. "who goes there!" He shouted, sniffing the air until he looked up seeing the man in the moon shining down on him.

"Oh, it's just you" his Australian accent filed the air. "What's up mate?" he asked jumping up on to the wall, looking up at the moon.

'there is a new danger coming our way...one I fear'

"A new danger, why didn't you say so I'll go tell North and the others - "

'you don't know do you, you must have been out of contact with the other guardians for quite sometime'

"It is easter Mate, I think I'm allowed to - "

'there missing Bunnymund...' The moon's word's slowly sunk in.

"That can't be possible I only saw them three day's ago...North, tooth, Sandman and even Jack? they can't be missing...There guardians for gods sake"

'Bunny listen to me I don't have much time left, you need help to take out the new danger...children's lives are at stake here'

"I can't moon, I'm just the easter Bunny...I don't have power's like Sandman, North or Jack, hell even tooth's got more power than me"

'Your the Easter Bunny you can do anything...But in this case you will need help'

"oh yea, and who is there left to help me?"

'... I'll show you' With a blink of the eye, the earth from underneath Bunny's feet/paw's disappeared "not good!" Bunny shouted as he fell down screaming as he did. Minutes passed by but Bunny was still falling, it was almost like the thing that happened in Alice and Wonderland. Yawning and then folding his arm's "Anytime to-day will do you know" suddenly everything around him went black as Bunny hit the floor. Opening his eye's slowly trying to see where the moon had taken him, but all that filed his vision was darkness.

"I'm confussed...really confussed" Bunny said getting up. He saw a small blue glow that was a far dissents away from him, it kept moving away from him, shrugging his shoulders Bunny followed the small blue glow, until they enter, what Bunny could only assume to be a very dark great hall. The small glow pointed down at a figured whose head was down and he was chained up in the middle of the great hall. "I guess you want me to go down their mate?" he asked the small blue glowing thing, which nodded in answer.

"nice" Bunny hoped down, taking his time to look at the dark figure that was topless the only thing on him was trousers. Keeping his ear's up for any sound of movement the guy chained up would make, sniffing the air, smelling a somewhat similar sent that Bunny couldn't put his finger on.

"Well, Well, Well if it isn't the Easter Bunny..." A small chuckle came from the man chained up, Bunny jumped back after hearing the rough voice say his name.

"Okay, you know me but I don't know you" Bunny said, trying to sound braver then he was actually feeling at this time.

"Come on you've forgotten about me so soon" He laughed, looking up, Bunny gasped out now remembering who the man was...Pitch Black.

0x0 Review or Pm. What did you think? I don't know if this story will be going anywhere but maybe if I get a couple of review it will, who can say :) Once again sorry 4 any mistakes! *It's late and my bed's calling 4 me* lol


	2. Chapter 2

A/N Some of you maybe wondering why I had Bunnymund doubt himself about his power's? well, I'm not going to tell you anything because that would somewhat ruin the story, but there is a method in my madness just stay with me K :) By the way I'm just saying that The man in moon opened up the floor because I thought that Bunny wouldn't willing go find Pitch by himself, so I had the moon lead him to him. We come in where we left off, In the great hall.

Sorry 4 any mistakes!

Fear Of Fear's Chapter 2 : The fog

"Pitch Black, longtime no see" Bunny hopped closer to the man chained up, when a thought passed through his mind "This isn't the one you think I need help to defeat this 'new danger' with right?" The small blue light simply nodded. "no way in - "

"Hell,*he laugh's* I've lived there for quite sometime thank's to you and your guardians" Pitch spat at the blue light, which stayed where it was not afeard of him. "If you think I'm teaming with him you got another thing coming mate" If it was possible to hear a blue light sigh then they just did, a bright light came from the darkness Bunny just came from, words formed on the near by wall. 'He is our last chance, your friend's need you Bunnymund and so do the children...' frowning at the words he just read, Bunny looked at the blue light. "Even if I got him out of here as soon as we hit the surface his gonna run, you can't put your faith in a bad guy" The pooka stated, rubbing a paw over his face.

'please Bunny don't let the world fall - ' The light went out, making both Pitch and Bunny look at one another "Don't look at me, I didn't do it" Pitch said moving his arm's to prove he was chained up. Sighing Bunny got on all four's ready to leave to find out what just happened to the light "Don't go anywhere" He warned Pitch "Oh, very funny have you been waiting all your fury life to say that!" Black shouted after the rabbit who was jumping from wall to wall to get back to the surface.

When Bunnymund reached the top he saw the night sky, stars shining bright, but the man in the moon was nowhere to be seen "What the hell" A strong gust of wind knocked him over. A green fog came over the land, from the corner of his eye Bunny saw a huge dark wooden stick. He jumped out the way just in time as it landed right where he'd just been. "Crikey" Bunny looked at who was holding the stick, the person was...Jack Frost? But wait he was different, his eye's looked dead. It was almost like he was being controlled, Jack moved in a zombie like fashion toward's Bunnymund.

"Jack! It's me mate your friend" Bunny moved back as Jack kept coming to him, Jack swung his staff sending Bunnymund flying. Frost turned his attention to the small town not to far a head, he started walking toward's it. Bunnymund knew he had to do something. Standing back up on his paw's he tossed his boomerang at Jack, it hit the back of his head, making Jack turn back around to look at Bunny. "sorry mate" Bunny mumbled to himself before he shouted "come and get me Frostbite!" Bunny turned and waggled his bum before tapping the ground with his foot. Making a hole going back down to where he just come from, knowing that Jack would be following him, he kept at half speed not wanting Jack to lose sight of him just yet.

Bunny jumped back into the great hall, Jack and the green fog following him in. Pitch looked up, his eye's opened wide when he saw the green fog and Jack swinging his staff like he was trying to kill Bunnymund, who was trying his hardest to doge every attack without hurting his friend. "Pitch!" Bunny shouted, holding his boomerang up blocking an ice attack from Jack. "I've got a plan!"

"well, that's great but I'm kinda tied up at the moment!" Pitch yelled until Bunny threw down an egg, pink and yellow smoke over came the great hall as the pooka's boomerang sliced into the chain destroying them instantly "wow" Pitch had to admit he was impressed at the power one boomerang could hold. Pitch rubbed his waist before looking back up as Bunny hopped over his head shouting 'run!' Pitch looked at the way Bunny came from, seeing a very angry Jack with green fog around him coming their way.

Pitch ran like a bat out of hell trying to catch up with Bunnymund. "This Is your Plan!" Pitch yelled once he was close enough for the Rabbit to hear him. "Have you got a better One mate!" Bunny shouted looking at the half naked man trying to keep up with him. "No, but when someone say's they have a plan it doesn't really entitled Running for their lives" Bunny smirked "I hope you can jump" _ "what!" Pitch saw the back-end of Bunnymund run/jump up a hole, he turned around seeing Jack close behind, normally Pitch would want to stay and fight but it's been that long since he used his power's he didn't have another trust in them to work to their fullest strength. Mumbling to himself before climbing up the hole as fast as he could.

Once Pitch reached the top Bunny closed the hole in the floor both clasped to the ground. "Bloody hell, what did you do to piss him off?" Pitch asked panting for breath "no...no idea mate...I don't have a clue... of what's going on...you?" Pitch shook his head "I've been chained up like that...since the nightmare's attacked me" They looked at each other than to their hand's, Bunny's paw was on top of Pitch's hand. Bummymund blushed not that you could tell from his fur but pitch saw it. Bunny jumped up "err come on pitch it seem's like I need your help"

"why should I help you?!" Pitch stood as well.

"Because I just saved your ares mate, you owe me"

"I don't owe you nothing"

"Okay I'll leave you here but remember when was the last time you used your power's?...your gonna be pretty defenseless if Jack come's back" Pitch slowly took the word's in as Bunny moved forward's to leave

"Wait for me!...I mean, fine I'll come with you, only because I want to! don't get thinking I'm afraid I'm the boogeyman after all...where are we going anyway?"

"to the north pole, hopefully we can find out what happened to the other guardian's there"

0x0

Review Or Pm. Sorry it took me so long to update I've been busy with my other story 'Pitch Black Darkness' ;] I hope you guy's liked this chapter =]


	3. Chapter 3

A/N This chapter took me for ever to write -_- I had writer's block for it, so I'm sorry if it's not that good d-_-b Sorry for any mistakes!

Fear Of Fear's Chapter 3 : Da Russian!

Bunnymund and Pitch reached North's just before sunrise. They entered the main room with the glob in, both of them were shock at how many light's were going out. "Damn it!" Bunny jumped over to Glob shaking his head, there was only about 66 light's remaining lit. "Well, who ever's doing this is better than me" Pitch smirked, he really didn't mind seeing most of the light's going out at all. "Pitch I swear mate if you have anything - " _ "Rabbit" Pitch tried to get the Pooka's attention but it was no use "I'll skin ya alive and hang you in my -" _ "Rabbit" It still came to no use "Warren and let the bird's feed on your organ's"

"Rabbit!"

"What!" Bunny shouted back finally hearing Pitch's voice.

"Is it me or isn't it a little to quite?" Bunny looked around, Pitch was right it was far to quite. None of North's minions were here

"North!" Bunny yelled looking at Pitch who looked ready for a fight, Bunny pulled out his boomerang tossing a paint ball egg to Pitch who court it with ease "What's this for?" Pitch asked, holding the colorful easter egg in one hand. "You still haven't used your power's properly yet so there unrelieable...If you get in a jam and I'm not there to save your arse again then use that" Pitch nodded before Bunny heard a small bang no human or other guardian would have been able to hear.

"Did you hear that?" Bunny asked.

"Hear what?" The same sound happened again but closer this time. "oh that..." Pitch started walking toward's the sound with Bunny following behind. They entered what seemed to be like a kitchen area but it was dark and they could barely see anything, after walking it the pitch black Kitchen, Pitch banged his head on a steel pan hanging up making them both jump, not that they would admit it. "Be carefull" Bunny whispered. "maybe if I could see thing's wouldn't be so bad" Pitch whispered back harshly holding his head in pain. "oh I'm sorry but for a guy named the Boogie man who sleeps under children's bed's one would thing you would be good in the dark" Bunny said taking the lead of where they were going, Just to knock into more pan's on the floor.

"And what about someone who eat's carrot's everyday, shouldn't you be able to see in the dark" Both glared at one another until a small squeal was heard. "Come on" Bunny ran to the sound, there was a silver frying pan with a couple of other pan on top. Pitch grabbed the pan on top while Bunny grabbed the one underneath, they pulled them away from the frying pan which ended up on the floor. There in the middle of the frying pan was..."Baby Tooth?" Bunny picked her up, her little wing's were bent out of shape.

"Oh great it's that thing" Pitch pushed his hand's into his pocket of his trousers, remembering the small sting he got from her beck thing. "Here, this is going to sting a bit" Bunnymund gently put her wing back into shape. Baby Tooth slowly began to fly, kissing Bunny's cheek as a thank you. Suddenly the light came on in the kitchen Pitch covered up his eye's in pain he still hate's bright thing's, Bunny and Baby Tooth turned around seeing North standing by the door his sword's above his head the green fog was around him.

"I think we should go" Bunny grabbed Pitch's free hand and jumped though a window, Baby Tooth clinged on to Pitch's hair. Bunny landed by the big wooden door that held North slay and reindeer. "I've got an idea" Bunny let go of Pitch's hand and ran to the wooden door. "If it's anything like your last one then I don't want to know" Pitch said finally removing his hand from his eye's before seeing a giant slay and some very angry reindeer. "you have got to be kidding me" Baby Tooth came out of Pitch's hair and sat on the sled patting the set next to her for Pitch.

Bunnymund jumped on grabbing the rope's that connected to the harness' of the reindeer. "normally I would say that my tunnel's are faster but I can't be sure if Jack's still down there" Bunny got ready to take off before he noticed that Pitch wasn't on the sled. "I'm not sure about this" Pitch slowly got on "Look I hate this more than you but it's this or them!" Bunnymund pointed at the green fog beholding North and a couple of his yeti thing's. Pitch looked at them then back at the sled as if wondering what would be safer. Finally having enough Baby Tooth pulled Pitch in by the hair, she was stronger than she looked.

Bunny got the sleigh moving. The reindeer ran though the ice tunnel slip sliding about until they came out into the light blue sky. One of North's moving ice sculptures was following them it was shaped like an eagle and it knocked Bunny off, the reindeer had no one to control them and ended up sending the sled in to a free fall plummeting to the ground below. Bunny was hanging on to the side of the sled losing his gripe his paw slipped but before he fall Pitch grabbed his paw pulling him back on. Bunny gained control of the sled again before tossing a boomerang at the Eagle smashing it in two. Pitch and Bunny looked at each other "err thank's for the save mate" Pitch just nodded not quite believing what he just did.

"Where are we going?..." Pitch asked after what seemed like for ever, Baby tooth was sleeping in some of Pitch's hair.

"I guess my warren...I think I know who's behind this..."

0x0 Review or Pm please tell me what you think! :) Sorry 4 any mistakes =]


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N I am really sorry about not updating sooner, but I've had writers block for this one (and a couple of other) I don't blame you if you're not reading this story anymore. Also I'm sorry that this is only a very, very short chapter. Please forgive me for any mistakes - I don't mean them honest.**

Fear Of Fears Chapter 4? : The Blame Game.

"This" Pitch waved his arms in the air then pointed his finger at Bunnymund. "Is all your fault!" The Pooka stopped hoping up the hill they were on and turned to Pitch, he couldn't believe he was blaming him for something that wasn't even remotely his fault! Shaking his fur of all the water on him, he spoke.

"My fault! How was it my fault, if it was anyones its yours!"

"Mine! I'm the Nightmare King for goodness sake, I wasn't the one who fall asleep while driving (stirring) the sleigh...I knew I should have taken over, why did I let a rabbit drive! Honestly, I must have lost the bloody pot" Pitch mumbled the last bit as he glared at Bunnymund who held up his paws. Pitch's body dripping wet from what had happened minutes ago.

"Alright, lets not play the blame game here mate. I admit I closed my eyes for one second, but the reindeer went out of controll...and plomated to the earth - nothing major"

"Oh yes, 'nothing major' he says - tell me what you're going to do when North finds out about the sleigh crashing into a lake! your lucky I could swim, or by hell fire I would have hunted you for the rest of my after life! I couldn't believe my eyes when I saw the reindeer kicking their way out of the water, surely they should have drowned - " Pitch was cut off by the pooka tossing a boomerang at him, but Pitch dodge it.

"Haha! Your can't get me you stupid Rabb - Ahhh!" Pitch was now holding the back of his head in pain, he really should have remembered that boomerangs always come back. Holding his boomerang in one hand, Bunnymund had a victorious smirk on his face.

"You see that mate, is how you throw a boomerang"

"Go suck an egg Rabbit" Pitch replied bent over holding his head. Baby Tooth took this opportunity to come out of Pitch's (very) wet hair, she squealed at Bunnymund - he must have woken her up from a nap. Baby Tooth's finger was pointed at Bunny. She looked cross and was definitely letting it show, Pitch looked up at them;

"Yeah, you tell him Tooth" Pitch said doing the one fingered salute to Bunnymund.

"Crikey what is this, gang up on the easter bunny day?" The Pooka sighed as Tooth continued to squeak. Rubbing a paw over his face he sighed again. "Look, I'm sorry ok" Baby tooth stop squeaking but now she crossed her arms over her chest, a sign that a woman wasn't done with you just yet.

"What?!" He asked folding his own arm's. Baby Tooth looked at him then to Pitch, she continued this until Bunnymund got the point. "Oh no! No, no, no. Have you forgotten that his an enemy" Bunny whispered the last bit harshly to her, but she just gave him a pointed look. Bunnymund looked in between them again, Pitch had a smug look on his face - it was one anybody would feel the need to punch at. Maybe even use it to throw darts at? Shaking his head, the Pooka took in a deep breath then realised it. Muttering a trader to Baby Tooth.

"Pitch" He called, but was now looking down at his feet, running a paw over his long ear's. "I'm...sor...sorr...sorry for...you being so thick you didn't realise that a boomerang comes back!" It turned into a glaring competition between the two of the men. Bunnymund, even though Pitch towered over him, held his ground glaring into the golden eyes of the Nightmare King. Pitch using intimidation of being so tall also stood his ground, but after sometime past - Pitch gave out with a long tried sigh. His shoulders shagged and he looked up the rest of the hill they had to climb up.

"How far to where ever we're going now?" He asked taking a glance at the lake near the bottom of the hill, the reindeer had started eating the grass at the starting of the hill and the sleigh had now fully sank into the lake. No point crying over spilled milk, but if they survived this then North was going to have them stuffed and hanged on his bed room wall.

"Well, we changed our minds about going to my Warren because you were scared that Jack would still be there...so - the next place I can think of to go to would be the Tooth palace." Baby Tooth let out another squeal and clasped her hands together, but then frowned remembering about the green fog - Tooth may have been taken over as well.

"Fine..." Pitch mumbled and start walking up the hill before turning to look at the Bunnymund.

"You said something about you knowing who did this to Jack & North?...so who do you think is behind this?"

"If I recall right mate, then it should be - " suddenly the earth shook. Pitch and Bunny looked at each other, Baby tooth grabbing on to Pitch's hair. Moments past yet nothing happened, but then the earth underneath their feet opened up. They fall down the whole screaming...

**d-_-b**

** Review Or Pm. If your still reading this than thank you all so much for your reviews, followers and faves - and for sticking with me, I know I can be a pain in the butt sometimes. **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N. This has to be the shortest chapter I've ever wrote, my bad. But at least you all know I'm not dead. Sorry for any mistake's.**

Fear Of Fear's Chapter 5 : Shortest ever.

Bunnymund groaned and leaned up on his paw's. The earth underneath his feet had just crumbled away, but luckily the Pooka had a soft landing. Looking down Bunnymund's eye's widen in shock, gasping out with a slight blush creeping onto his face, the rabbit shuffled backward's. Seeing Pitch there out cold. Soon though he hit a freezing cold wall behind him, jumping a little Bunny turn and, again, he scrabbled away in the other direction.

There, clad in a thick wall of ice, was Jack Frost. The fool must have frozen himself solid. That must have been why the earth went from under Bunnymund's paw's.

Looking over at the person he landed on, Bunnymund rubbed his face.

Pitch was out cold on the floor, with what looked to be like blood coming from the back of his head, the pooka couldn't be sure though.

Baby Tooth slowly stood up from the part of the floor she had landed on. She too had a soft landing, aka : Pitch. Unfortunately she had bounced off of him after he hit the floor hard. Baby Tooth twirled in circles and then finally fall on her bum with a tiny squeal.

Bunnymund shook his head, getting up himself, he went over to where Pitch was. Looking down at the out-cold man, Bunnymund sighed.

"How am I supposed to carry you to where we need to go now?"

Baby tooth looked at him then to Jack, who was still in the ice, and then at Pitch.

"What?" Bunny asked. "You got a plan mate?" She looked like she did and even held up her finger, but then thought about it and then shook her little head.

"Great, I guess I'll have to carry him along the way...unless - " Smirking to himself, Bunnymund tapped the floor and quickly moved out-of-the-way. Suddenly an egg head came up from the earth, the big rock shaped egg turned to Bunnymund as it stepped onto the actually floor.

"Good, listen mate. I need you to carry Pit - " The rock started to shake : _No._

"No? What do you mean no! Look the world's in danger, the man in the moon has disappeared, the light's are going out, Pitch is the only other person I know who can help us solve this and easter's coming by faster than I thought it would!" Bunnymund yelled holding onto his ear's and looking like a mad fool. The rock egg and Baby tooth looked at each other, she nodded and shrugged her shoulder's, while the rock egg leaned down. Ready for the Pooka to place Pitch on him.

"Alright." Bunny nodded his head and picked the king of nightmare's up. Gently placing Pitch down and then jumping on top of him, yes, Bunnymund was sitting on Pitch Black. Baby Tooth took no time in flying up and sitting on Bunnymund's shoulder. She was slightly concerned about Pitch who wasn't moving at all, Bunnymund seemed to have read her mind and said.

"I felt his chest go up and down after I got off of him, so he's still alive. He is the boogeyman after all, a little fall and weight on top of him isn't going to kill him - I'm sure." Baby tooth clapped her hand's together.

"Ok. We're going to the tooth palace, hopefully everything will end there. I'm pretty sure that I know who's behind this one."

The rock egg turned and went to jump into the hole that Bunnymund had made earlier. The Pooka saw Jack's eye's following their every movement, sticking out his tongue at the younger guardian.

"Maybe next time frostbite. Let's go!"

**d-_-b**

**Review or pm. I'm so, so, so Sorry that it was so short, but I've really lost my muse for this story :( I am trying though, that's got to count for something right?**


	6. Chapter 6

Fear Of Fear's.  
Chapter 6 : Are We There Yet?

Pitch's eyes fluttered open.

His head, back, legs, arms, even his arse - hurt like hell. He's been there, he knows.

Feeling as though he was going to puke at any moment, Pitch focused his eyes on where he was. His body was moving? Wait, he was on something that was moving - and someone was on him!

Without using much strength, Pitch lifted himself up.

Groaning slightly in pain as he felt a certain amount of weight on his back. Not a lot to hurt him more, but enough to make him wish he hadn't moved at all.

"What the hell are you doing, mate?!" He hears Bunnymund shout. Pitch stops, falling down onto his stomach again. Turning his head ever so slightly to see the Pooka shift himself off of Pitch's back.

"Rabbit?...What happened?"

"We fall, you cracked your big head, I called mi' egg warrior to carry us the rest of the way to the person whose behind this green fog."

"Oh," Pitch said as if it was no big deal. "Are we there yet?"

"Nope, not just yet."

**5 minutes later.**

"Are we there yet?" Pitch asked again for the 6th time now. He was still on his stomach, but Bunnymund wasn't on him anymore.

"No, just like we weren't there the last time you asked - two seconds ago!"

**25 minutes later.**

"Are We there yet?"

"No."

"You sure."

"Positive, Pitch."

"50/50?"

"We're not there yet, _Pitch_." The pooka growled the Nightmare Kings name.

**45 minutes later.**

"Are we there yet?"

"Not even close."

"Ask a friend?"

"PITCH!"

"Just sayin'."

**1 and a half hours later.**

"Are we there - "

"Yes."

"Really?"

"NO! Now shut up!"

"And people call me mean." Pitch muttered while rolling his eyes. Bunnymund turned to Baby tooth who was now sitting on his shoulder. "I think he may have cracked his head a bit too bloody much." She nodded in response.

**5 hours later.**

"Hey Bunnymund?" Pitch looked up at the Rabbit.

"What."

"I have a question."

"Which is?"

"Are we there yet?"

"MY GOD, I'M GOING TO KILL HIM - BABY TOOTH, TAKE THE WHEEL. HIS AS GOOD AS DEAD!"

"I don't mean to cut off your little rant there bunnymund, but there is no wheel on this thing." Pitch dead panned. Bunnymund almost ripped his ears off of his head.

"I'm going to kill him, I really bloody am - I swear - one more word from you and I'll - "

Before Bunnymund could finish, Pitch patted his shoulder.

"What!"

"I believe we're here."

The pooka turned. "Oh, yea. Would you look at that, we're here. What gave it away?"

"Oh I don't know," Pitch started. "The big black castle that has a sign just outside of it saying : Trespassers will be shot, survivors will be shot again."

**d-_-b.**

**Review Or Pm. Don't kill me, I only just remembered this story was here - sorry. :(**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N On fear of death, thanks to "Mmm" (Guest), I've made the choice to put my arse into action and update this. Lol. There should only be a few more chapters to go thankfully. **

Fear Of Fear's.  
Chapter 7 : Next From Last.

Pitch and Bunnymund walked up the hill, heading towards the castle which had almost a 1000 steps up ahead. Reaching the steps, almost knackered already. They began their ascent up the steps, quart of the way - Babytooth stopped flying and once again landed in Pitch's hair. Half way up the steps, Bunnymund stopped hopping and jumped on Pitch's back - wait - what!

"What the hell Rabbit?" Pitch snapped, a snarl in his tone as he knocked Bunnymund off. Luckily, or unluckily with Pitch, the Pooka was able to land on a few steps back and not fall all the way down the 500 steps they had just walked up. Pitch glared, Bunnymund glared - Babytooth rolled her eyes.

"Give me a break, mate, I've been hopping forever - "

"And I've been walking 'forever,'" Pitch shot back.

"You've got more leg mass, it's easier for you to skip a few hundred steps."

"Oh like bollocks, quiet bitching for god's sake - it's only another 500 hundred steps to go."

"Yay," Bunnymund said sarcastically. "Forgive me for not jumping up and down with joy."

"I thought you were knackered from hopping?" Pitch said, obviously not getting the sarcasm.

"Oh shut up."

* * *

Finally making it up to the top step of the castle, on their hands and knees - Bunnymund on his stomach. Babytooth was knackered just from watching them.

"Whoever," Pitch panted. "Needs *pants* these many *pants* steps are *pants* mad."

"Tell me about it." Bunnymund breathed in a gulp of air. They looked up suddenly though as they heard laughing coming from in front of them, they stopped dead and gulped. There was a huge shadow with pointy sharp teeth lingering at the side of the castle.

"Well, well, well, if isn't some guest!" He laughed evilly but then ended up choking harshly. He coughed, spitting out something. "Ah, I getting to damn old for this crap." He muttered before the shadow went back to having sharp teeth.

"Do you know who I am?" He giggled.

"Not really," Pitch replied while shaking his head.

"What do you mean "Not Really?" I'm legendary!"

"Nope, the voice isn't restring anything." Pitch pipped up again.

"But, I'm - I'm - " He stumbled over his words. Pitch smirked.

"I'm - I'm - I'm - What?" He mimicked the first part.

"SILENCE!" His voice echoed and Pitch hide behind Bunnymund who had gotten up. (Pitch had as well.) "I'M YOUR WORST NIGHTMARE - " Bunnymund held up his paw, cutting the man from his train of thought. "WHAT?" He asked.

"You see this guy," the Pooka stepped aside - showing Pitch. "He's a nightmare to live with, his my worst nightmare yet. His the Nightmare king, mate."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Pitch looked at the Rabbit as though he'd grown another head.

"I'm just sayin', mate, you're not the easiest to live with."

"Oh like your any better, Mr. I'll Just Sit On Pitch Black While He's Unconscious!"

"EXCUSE ME?!" The shadow looked frustrated but neither Pitch or Bunnymund looked at it. Too busy fighting each other with words.

"Is it my fault that you're bloody comfy?!"

"HA, so you admit it!" Pitch pointed his finger at Bunnymund.

"HELLO! I'M STILL HERE, YOU KNOW!"

"I wasn't denying it was I?"

Suddenly they hard something be grabbed, like a lever. Pitch looked down at what they were standing on, which was a : Welcome. Mat. Pitch groaned, his shoulders sagging slightly. Bunnymund looked at him as Pitch spoke.

"Rule number one in the villain hand book : Never step on a "Welcome." mat."

"Why?" The Pooka asked.

"Because, Rabbit, this happEENNNS!" Before Pitch could finish his sentence, the mat fall and so did they. They fall into some hay, the shadow looming over them from the top.

"WELCOME TO MY DUNGEONS!" He laughed again. "YOU'LL BE HAPPY TO KNOW, MY SHOTGUN PRACTICE BEGINS IN 20 MINUTES - UNTIL THEN! MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA *cough, cough.* To freaking old." He muttered the last part again before leaving. The mat going back up and it became pitch black (no punt intended).

"Well," Pitch said. "This is clearly your fault."

"Like hell it is mate!"

"Why do we always end up falling?"

As the continued to bicker back and fourth, like an old married couple, they didn't notice that Babytooth wasn't with them. Instead she was above ground, following this...weirdo of a man around for a good reason. To find where the key to the Dungeon was.

**d-_-b. Review Or Pm. Thanks 4 reading & I'm sorry 4 all mistakes! :)**


End file.
